plaisir solitaire, enfin presque
by hp-drago
Summary: Hermione décide d'utiliser ses nouveaux jouets moldus et de le montrer à son amant. Seulement, il ne va pas être le seul à en profiter.


**Disclamer : Tout à JK Rowling  
**

Ce vendredi de Février, au petit déjeuner, la studieuse préfète-en-chef, sautille sur son banc, ne mangeant presque pas, préférant regarder le ciel, sous le regard étonné de ses amis. Ils lui ont demandé ce qu'elle avait, Hermione leur a juste dit qu'elle attendait du courrier.

Ron bougonne qu'elle est folle. Il lui en veut toujours pour s'être fait éconduit par la jolie sorcière. Il pensait que leur baiser signifiait quelque chose mais elle lui a gentiment dit que c'était sous le coup de l'émotion et qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il a insisté mais la jolie sorcière a rajouté qu'elle était attirée par un autre homme. Depuis ce jour-là, Ron est plus distant, tout en l'espionnant pour savoir qui a prit le cœur de sa Hermione. Seulement, elle et très discrète et ne lui a donné aucun indice.

Lorsque les hiboux arrivent, Hermione pousse un cri excité et tape presque dans ses mains.

Harry la regarde de travers, il est comme Ron et se rend compte que son amie leur cache quelque chose, mais vu qu'elle est heureuse, ça lui va. Néanmoins, sa curiosité est piquée et lui aussi fait des recherches sur le potentiel petit ami de sa presque « sœur ». Parce qu'il ne la considère plus comme telle, surtout depuis qu'il a vu ses formes lorsqu'elle prenait sa douche dans la salle de bain des préfets. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne veut pas s'imaginer son amie faire des choses avec son corps, elle est trop sage et il ne l'imagine pas en train de faire ça...

Un gros paquet est déposé devant Hermione. Après avoir détaché son paquet et une friandise pour le hibou, elle caresse l' emballage sans l'ouvrir mais elle sourit.

- Ba, ouvre ! Bougonne Ron.

- Plus tard, dit elle.

- Toi qui étais si impatiente, commente Ginny.

- Je le suis toujours, seulement, je vais attendre.

- Les filles sont trop bizarres.

Hermione rétrécit son présent et reprend son petit déjeuner avec plaisir.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un homme n'a pas loupé une seule seconde de la scène et esquisse un sourire devant le comportement de la Gryffondor. Il sent qu'il va bien s'amuser ce week-end.

Même pendant les cours, elle n'est pas complètement attentive ce qui étonne tous ses camarades. Pendant son cours avec le Professeur Rogue, elle loupe sa Potion qui la colle pour la soirée. Réaction normale, elle le fusille du regard et boude. Tout le monde est rassuré. Elle avait autre chose de prévu pour cette soirée et c'était beaucoup plus excitant.

Pour le cour de botanique, elle fait attention à ne pas être punie parce qu'ils savent tous que les heures de colles du Maître des Cachots durent une bonne partie de la nuit.

Pendant la pause, avant de déjeuner, elle part en courant à la volière pour envoyer un petit cadeau. Elle revient toute contente et entame son déjeuner avec plaisir. Quelques minutes après son arrivé, le cadeau arrive à son destinataire qui ouvre discrètement son présent, sachant de qui ça vient. Lorsqu'il voit les menottes et le fouet, il sourit vraiment, ce qui étonne ses voisins de table. Comme Hermione, il rétrécit le paquet et le range dans sa poche. Il va bien s'amuser avec ses petits jouets. Sa jolie sorcière à plein de ressources. Jamais, il ne l'aurait imaginé si ouverte d'esprit et Merlin sait qu'il l'aime la voir si chaude surtout lorsqu'elle joue avec ces objets moldus. Il n'y a pas une seule seconde où il regrette le jour où elle lui a montré les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard.

Au début, il l'a repoussé, ne l'aimait pas. Il trouvait qu'elle était une belle jeune femme mais ses sentiments n'allaient pas plus loin surtout qu'ils ne sont jamais entendus. Mais, lorsqu'il a apprit à la découvrir, à la connaître en dehors des cours, il l'a apprécié plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Maintenant, il ne veut plus la quitter. Il sourit à cette pensée. Si on lui avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux de la studieuse Gryffondor, il aurait fait enfermer cette personne à Sainte Mangouste.

A l'heure et en traînant les pieds, elle se rend à son heure de colle avec des idées bien précises. Par contre, elle n'avait pas prévu d'y voir une tête familière. Son meilleur ami, Harry. Bon, les choses ne vont pas se dérouler comme voulu.

- Comment as-tu fait pour être collé ? Demandais-je surprise.

- McGonnagall.

Il baisse les yeux gênés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis retrouvé là où je n'aurai pas dû.

Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'il l'a espionné et que le professeur l'a surpris. Du coup, il doit passer sa soirée avec le pire prof selon lui et il n'imagine pas à quel point cela dérange Hermione. Elle voulait en faire baver à Severus Rogue, histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faut plus la coller. Jamais.

- Tiens, tiens, mes deux Gryffondors préférés. Potter au premier rang, Granger dernier rang. Vous me refaites la potion du jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite.

Les ingrédients apparaissent, ils se mettent au travail. Le professeur Rogue s'assoit à son bureau pour corriger des copies. Hermione commence sa Potion mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot...

Elle voit son professeur la regarder de temps en temps. Parfait. Elle détache deux boutons de plus à son chemiser et écarte légèrement les pans, laissant apparaître son soutien gorge violet. Elle remonte aussi ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon désordonné.

Discrètement sa jambe bouge un peu et enclenche son jouet. Merlin qu'elle bénit la magie. Elle a récupéré ses objets moldus pour qu'ils marchent chez les sorciers et pour certains, elle les a ensorcelés pour qu'ils marchent seuls, comme les boules de Gaïcha qu'elle a mise avant de venir. Elle se jette un discret sort entre les jambes pour les activer. Lorsqu'elles se mettent en marche, elle se mord la lèvre fortement pour ne pas gémir. Afin d'accentuer les mouvements, elle bouge légèrement sa jambe.

Sa potion ne va pas être parfaite mais elle s'en fiche. Elle a son attention, c'est tout ce qui compte. D'ailleurs, il se lève et vient observer la potion du survivant avant de se diriger vers la Gryffondor qui le fixe avec envie. Cette femme aurait du aller à Serpentard. Elle est vraiment rusée.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il regarde sa mixture. D'un geste de baguette il la fait disparaître.

- Recommencer Miss Granger. La célébrité vous monterait-elle à la tête ?

Harry s'est retourné pour voir son amie mais le Maître des Cachots lui cache la vue. Néanmoins, il retourne à sa Potion. Heureusement pour eux deux vu que le professeur, écarte un peu plus la chemise de son élève avec l'extrémité de sa baguette.

Il sourit et secoue la tête. Elle se mord la lèvre, prend un ingrédient devant lui, exposant un peu plus son sous-vêtement.

Vu que Harry est concentré sur sa tâche, Severus en profite pour se placer derrière sa jolie sorcière et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, les yeux baissés sur la belle poitrine d' Hermione. Il vénère ses seins fermes et délicats. Elle sait qu'il aime la regarder se toucher avant de lui aussi profiter du corps de son étudiante et de la prendre fortement dans toutes les positions. Il doit mettre à profit son cadeau de noël qu' Hermione lui a offert. Le Kama-Sutra.

Hermione fait comme s'il n'était pas là même lorsqu'il remonte sa jupe et pose ses mains sur ses hanches et sur ses fesses nues de toute lingerie. Voyant qu'elle ne se déconcentre pas, il va pour glisser ses mains entre ses cuisses mais elle lui bloque le poignet.

- C'est déjà... Occupé, murmure-t-elle.

Il est étonné quelques secondes mais il se reprend bien vite et lui met un coup de bassin pour qu'elle sente son érection contre ses fesses. Surprise, elle se cogne contre la table faisant tomber une fiole. Harry n'ose pas se retourner sachant que le professeur Rogue se trouve derrière. Du coup, ils sont tranquilles pour jouer.

Severus se penche et murmure à son oreille.

- Tu es une petite coquine ma lionne.

Il sort sa langue et lèche le cou d' Hermione qui se retient de gémir. Mais elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et glisse sa main sur l'érection de son amant. Elle glisse sa main de haut en bas, l'allumant de plus en plus. Il en profite pour la mordre gentiment. Un de ses mains restent entre ses cuisses et fait glisser sa main sur le sexe humide de son élève, pendant que son autre main vient malaxer durement ses seins. Il en rajoute en mimant l'acte avec son bassin, la main d' Hermione toujours sur son sexe qu'elle presse parfois doucement, parfois moins.

Aucun des deux ne fait attention à Harry et encore moins à la Potion qui devient d'une couleur inquiétante.

Ils sont tous les deux haletants mais ne font aucun bruit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu' Hermione entraîne son professeur préféré dans une salle vide où ils profitent l'un de l'autre pendant que les élèves passent dans le couloir. Ils aiment tous les deux, l'idée de se faire surprendre dans une situation délicate.

Hermione remonte une main dans les cheveux de Severus, tirant dessus. Il est sur le point de venir et n'étant pas un amant égoïste, il fait glisser la main qui est entre les cuisses pour venir entre les fesses d' Hermione qui se cambre. Il en profite pour insérer deux doigts dans son petit trou. Il sent le jouet d' Hermione à travers la fine paroi. Ce qu'il fait, la rend folle. Son orgasme monte et cette fois elle ne peut pas se retenir et laisse exprimer son contentement. Heureusement que la Potion décide elle aussi d'exploser et de cacher ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils en profite pour se rhabiller correctement et Severus se met à hurler sur Hermione qui baisse les yeux.

Il tourne les talons et va voir la potion d' Harry qui est correct.

- Bien Potter, il semble que vous ne soyez pas un bon rien. Vous pouvez y aller. Quant à vous, Miss Granger. Vous recommencez et éviter de faire s'écrouler le château. Il en a assez vu avec la guerre.

Harry fait un sourire désolé à son amie et se dirige vers son dortoir. Même à une dixaine de mètres de la classe il l'entend toujours hurler sur sa meilleure amie. Prit d'un courage Gryffondorien, il fait demi-tour et va pour entrer dans la classe mais ce qu'il voit dans l'embrasure le laisse sans voix.

La jolie sorcière est enlacé à son professeur de Potion et s'embrassent passionnément. Il la soulève , l'assoie sur la table, lui écarte les jambes se colle contre elle.

Hermione laisse tomber la tête en arrière pendant qu'il se frotte contre elle. Severus arrache brusquement la chemise blanche et la cravate de son élève et plonge sur sa poitrine.

Harry observe le corps de sa meilleure amie réagir aux caresses du Maitre des Cachots qui soulève la jupe de la préfète. Harry ne voit rien de son intimité jusqu'à ce que Severus se recule en grognant. Il plonge deux de ses longs doigts en elle et avec un sourire victorieux il retire deux petites boules roses.

Hermione est amusé et Severus secoue la tête, un sourire sur le visage ce qui étonne fortement l'élu.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas, demande-t-elle mutine. Il m'a semblé que tout à l'heure, tu as aimé joué avec...

- Vile tentatrice.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

Elle le recule de lui et d'une geste de baguette, métamorphose un tabouret en fauteuil. Severus s'y assoie sans la quitter du regard. Hermione se met sensuellement debout sous le regard appréciateur des deux hommes.

- Mais, tu ne m'as pas dit si mon cadeau t'avait fait plaisir ?

- Tant que je peux t'y attacher et fouetter tes jolies petites fesses.

Là où Harry est choqué, Hermione est excitée mais elle en rajoute un peu.

- C'est tout ce que tu veux fouetter ?

Elle détache son soutien gorge et prend ses seins à pleines mains.

- Et ceux-là, tu ne veux pas t'en occuper ?

Severus se lèche les lèvres et remet son érection douloureuse en place.

Harry n'est pas dans meilleur état. Son pantalon est tendu à l'externe. Il n'avait pas imaginé son amie si chaude. Il devrait les laisser mais il ne peut pas détacher son regard de la scène devant lui. Alors, il décide de se soulager et de mettre sa main dans son pantalon. Il a tué Voldemort, on va bien le laisser tranquille...

- Je veux bien te faire se plaisir, si tu me le rends.

- Voyons Severus. Tu sais que je te fais toujours plaisir et que tu en redemandes, dit-elle en détachant sa jupe se retrouvant nue.

Elle va même jusqu'à s'asseoir sur la table et écarter les cuisses donnant une vue parfaite sur l'intimité de la jeune femme. Même si Severus est habitué à voir son amante si ouverte, il n'en profite pas moins pour autant. Quant à Harry, il se croit au paradis et coupé du monde. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voit pas un autre élève avancer dans le couloir et surprendre le survivant en pleine séance de masturbation. Le nouvel arrivant ne bouge pas, trop choqué.

Hermione reprend ses seins en mains et les masse, gémissant plus que de raison, excitant les deux hommes.

La main d' Hermione descend sur son corps pour se retrouver entre ses cuisses. Elle inserre deux doigts en elle.

- Tu es diabolique, gronde Severus.

- Je sais que tu veux remplacer mes doigts, mais tu vas devoir être patient si tu veux me baiser contre ton bureau.

Les deux hommes déglutissent. En entendant la voix féminine, le nouvel arrivant décide de se faire discret et se jette un sort de désillusion pour voir ce qui plaît autant au Gryffondor. Lui non plus n'est pas déçu du spectacle. Il se retient de jurer. Jamais il ne la regardera de la même façon, ni elle, ni son prof de Potion qui à sorti son sexe et comme Potter se masturbe doucement. Pourtant, lui reste figé à observer la lionne.

Hermione prend quelque chose à côté d' elle que personne n'a vu. D'un simple coup de baguette, elle active le vibro et rapidement se l'enfonce. Sous le plaisir, elle se laisse tomber sur la table, les cuisses toujours écartées pour que son amant en profite. Le vibro magique vibre mais en plus, il fait des va-et-viens tout seul.

Les trois hommes détaillent le corps d' Hermione, ne loupant pas une miette de ses mouvements, de ses frissons de plaisir, de sa poitrine gonflée par le plaisir, de ses doigts qui effleurent son corps, des contractions de son ventre, de son sexe ruisselant de plaisir, de ses cuisses contractées.

Hermione ferme les yeux de bonheur, pourtant elle veut continuer à faire plaisir à son homme et se met à quatre pattes, son sexe direction Severus et vers la porte. Le vibro s'active toujours en elle. On pourrait croire qu'elle va venir mais la lionne pleine de ressource, sort l'objet de son antre bouillant et sous le regard étonné des hommes dans le couloir, met l'objet dans son petit trou.

Au début, elle n'était pas à l'aise à aimer se faire du bien par là mais grâce à Severus, elle assume et aime ça autant que lui apprécie de la prendre par-derrière. Elle tourne la tête pour voir son amant se masturber et sans le lâche du regard, elle fait glisser trois de ses doigts dans son antre humide.

Sentant l'orgasme arriver, elle laisse sortir son plaisir sans aucune gêne vu qu'il n'y a qu'eux deux.

Elle enlève son jouet et s'avance sensuellement vers son amant pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui mais ne le pénètre pas. La lionne embrasse Severus qui lui rend avec plaisir tout en caressant enfin les courbes de sa belle. Il l' assoie sur son bassin et l'assoie sur son sexe gonflé. Elle commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière et vu qu'il est déjà excité, il ne tarde pas jouir.

Quant aux deux hommes, Harry s'est laissé aller lorsqu' Hermione l'a fait et pour l'autre il est venu quelques secondes plus tard dans son pantalon comme un puceau, juste après Severus en voyant les fesses rebondit d' Hermione qu'il a rêvé de toucher.

- Bonne St Valentin mon cœur, murmure Hermione.

- La meilleure qui soit ma lionne.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement, enlacés sur le fauteuil.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ce samedi matin de fête commence plutôt bien, commente Hermione.

- Plus que parfait et la journée ne fait que commencer.

- Et qu'as-tu prévu pour nous ?

- Tester tes nouveaux jouets et avant ça, je t'ai promis que j'allais te prendre sur mon bureau...

Lorsqu'il se lève avec Hermione dans ses bras, elle glousse mais ne perd pas de temps et l'embrasse dans le cou.

Harry décide de les laisser seul et après un « récurvite » s'en va, choqué et excité de ce qu'il a vu. Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui en parler ou faire comme s'il ne savait rien de ses activités nocturnes. Quant au troisième homme, il est plus triste que choqué. Il se rend compte que jamais il ne sera à sa hauteur. Elle est si brillante et apparemment désinhibée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à faire ce genre de chose. Pour lui, le sexe, ça ne ressemble pas à ça.

Ce n'est que le dimanche qu' Hermione, un air rêveur, pointe le bout de son nez et qu'elle croise ses amis dans le hall.

- Tu as passé une bonne St Valentin ? Demande Harry, l'air de rien.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Ron qui s'étouffe avec sa salive. Lorsqu'il croise le regard de son amie, il devient rouge et baisse les yeux mais malheureusement, il voit la belle poitrine de la lionne. Encore une fois, il re-baisse les yeux et tombe sur le jean serré. Toutes les images qu'il veut oublier reviennent en force.

Encore plus rouge, il bafouille des excuses et part en courant comme s'il avait un détraqueur aux fesses.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demande Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry sincère.

Les deux amis se dirigent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Hermione mange joyeusement sans se rendre compte qu' Harry l'observe différemment.

Plus tard dans la journée, Ron a rejoint ses amis et se baladent dans le parc, malgré la fraîcheur. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione reçoive une lettre. Sa lecture est rapide vu qu'il n'y a que quelques mots.

« Tes amis nous ont vu dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. S. »

Hermione chiffonne la lettre et se demande comment Severus a su. La légimencie... Elle observe ses amis qui rougissent à vu d'œil.

- Vous comptiez me dire quand que vous avez joué les pervers ?

Harry regarde son ami choqué. Il ne l'a pas vu ce soir-là. Par contre Ron est doublement gêné. Néanmoins, ils peuvent participer à un concours de rougeur et bafouillent des mots in-compréhensible pour la préfète-en-chef qui à les poings sur les hanches attendant une explication valable.

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou être consterné. Finalement, elle choisit la première option et rigole. Après tout, ils se sont bien fait surprendre par Malfoy dans la bibliothèque alors que Severus prenait Hermione contre les étagères.

**FIN**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Un avis ?**

**xx**


End file.
